The return of Mr Yin's Apprentice
by cindythechef
Summary: Shawn is threatened by someone from his past. Will he be able to escape her evil plans for him?
1. Chapter 1

{My Daughter told me that my stories were to sugary sweet and Gaye, as she puts it. This is my attempt at writing something that is scary not sweet. I appreciate your feedback, I do not watch scary movies or tv shows so I am trying to reach into my inner psycho to write this}

Shawn was sitting in the Psych office catching up on paperwork well at least he was, he was now sleeping with his head on his desk drooling on the stack of unfinished paperwork.

He was startled awake about 4 am when he heard a THUD on the wall of the Psych office. He did not think anything of it at first. It was a full moon and it seemed like all the psychos were out in force on the boardwalk. He sat twitching his hand for a moment hoping the fear would go away, then he grabbed his baseball bat and decided to check out the noise.

He walked cautiously out of the Psych office holding his bat like he was about to hit a long drive into center field. When he opened the door he saw that someone had shot an arrow into the doorframe of the Psych office. Shawn was startled to find that on the end of that arrow was a picture of Shawn that was taken earlier when he went out for peanuts. Written in red ink was the message "I am going to have fun slowly killing you Mr. Spencer, you better start getting your affairs in order because I am coming for you."

Shawn was officially creped out he started to head back in to the office when someone hit him on the back of the head and knocked him unconscious. Whoever hit him left him with another message that read "It could come at any moment, see ya soon Shawnie Boy"

Shawn was knocked out cold and he wasn't found until the next morning when Gus came to the Psych office. Gus walked around the corner and noticed an arrow sticking out of the wall and then he saw two legs hanging out of the office. He knew right away that was Shawn lying there. He ran up to Shawn and just about threw up when he saw Shawn lying in a pool of his own blood.

He reached down and felt a pulse on his best friend and when he was satisfied that he was alive he called and ambulance and then he called Juliet, Lassiter and Henry.

The three got to the Psych office right as Shawn was being loaded into the ambulance. He was still unconscious.

Henry went to Gus and demanded to know what in the world happened.

Gus showed Henry and the Detectives the arrow and the attached note and then he showed them the note that was attached to Shawn when he found him. Gus told the group that he did not know who would want to kill Shawn they hadn't worked on any high profile cases lately and things were over all pretty quiet.

The two Detectives took the notes to have the handwriting analyzed and then helped CSI bag and tag anything else that could be evidence including the arrow.

Gus and Henry made it to the hospital about an hour after Shawn had arrived the doctor came right out and let them know that Shawn had a nasty cut on his head that required stiches and to do that they had to shave Shawn's head.

Gus and Henry looked at each other and grimaced that Shawn was not going to like the fact that they shaved his head. The Doctor explained, "It was needed because the gash on his head was quit large." Henry stopped him and said, "I don't doubt that you did what you needed to. It is just that my son can be a bit shall we say vain when it comes to his hair." The Doctor snickered and told Henry that he understood he also told them that he was awake and ready for visitors.

Gus and Henry set off to the room and when they got to the room they were greeted by a freshly shaven Shawn. He looked at them cross-eyed and said "I know don't say a word about the hair".

After a few minutes of Gus and Henry trying to contain their snickering they said "Okay your bald Dude that is funny but it isn't funny why you are bald so fill us in what happened last night"

Shawn recounted the whole story from the thud of the arrow that woke him up then getting hit on the head. Gus told him what the second note said and Shawn was visibly shaken. He looked at his Dad and said, "Who could want to kill me? I know that I have put a lot of people behind bars but no big criminals lately" his Dad shook his head and promised his boy that he would go to the station latter and start digging into Psych's past cases.

Henry sat next to Shawn and said "First we need to call Chief Vick and have her arrange for police protection for you while you are in the hospital" he no sooner said that till they heard Chief Vick enter the hospital room and say "I totally agree with you Henry and it is all ready done Officer McNab is going to take the first shift."

She then looked at Shawn and said "Dear God Shawn do you know your bald"

Henry laughed and Shawn fell back in the bed in exasperation.

Latter that afternoon Henry and Gus went to the Police Station to try and figure out which one of the hundreds of people that Psych put away could have possibly want to hurt Shawn.

They were about an hour into their search when Juliet appeared in the conference room; she looked like she had just seen a ghost. The two men saw her and asked what is wrong? Juliet placed a fax on the table and frightfully uttered two words "She escaped". Henry took the piece of paper "who, who escaped?" He read it and whispered "Oh my God" Gus was really scared at this point "who escaped" he demanded? Henry looked at Gus as white as the paper he was holding, "Allison Cowely the woman that Mr. Yin was training has escaped and I bet that it is her that is trying to Kill Shawn." Guster just looked at the other two people in the room and muttered "Oh God".

They went and found Chief Vick and filled he in on the facts, Allison Crowely escaped the maximum-security mental hospital when they were transporting her to the hospital yesterday. She escaped the trucks in Los Angeles at noon that would have given her more than enough time to get back to Santa Barbara to threaten Shawn. Lassiter came in and told the group they just identified a print off of the notes and they were indeed Allison's.

Chief Vick said "We need to get back to the hospital, this woman is good and she was able to get the entire police force to go on a wild goose chase, Shawn will not be safe in a hospital with one man guarding him."

They got back to the hospital when Vick was down the hall She saw that McNab was not at his post "She yelled where the hell is McNab" they busted into Shawn's room and McNab was laying on the floor of Shawn's room with a busted head and Shawn was gone. Lying where he should be lying was another one of Allison's notes. "Tisk tisk you should have kept Shawnie Boy safer than this, now he is mine to have fun with" The group just stood there looking at each other stunned.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2) (a few hours earlier when he was taken from the hospital)

Shawn heard the scuffle outside his room and in a panic called Lassiter's Cell Phone and he muted the phone and placed it in the pocket of his hospital gown next to the device that measured his heart. He knew that if he was about to get abducted it was up to him to leave a trail for his friends to follow.

Unfortunately the call went straight to voice mail but Shawn did not know that he just prayed someone would hear something that could help him.

Allison and her man friend busted into the room where Shawn was and McNab fell to the floor before a word could be spoken Allison pulled out a pistol and shot Shawn in the chest. Shawn couldn't speak from the blinding pain and before knew it the big scary guy with Allison picked him up like a rag doll and threw him into a commercial laundry cart and before anyone knew anything happened they were gone.

They loaded the laundry cart with Shawn in it and were on their way. When Lassiter would check his voice mail he would hear the attackers and the conversation the attackers had in the van on the way to the hide out. Hopefully that would be enough for them to find Shawn before it was too late.

(Back in the present)

The team was busy in the conference room trying to piece together any leads they had on Allison who she was working with or where she could have taken Shawn. They even called Yang in the mental hospital she didn't know anything but she volunteered to kill Allison if she hurt her Shawn.

Lassiter excused himself from the conference room and went back to his desk to pull out any information he might have had on the whole Ying/Yang case maybe something would give them some place to start looking or Shawn.

He got back to his desk and grabbed his phone, it was flashing that he had missed a call when he checked to see who from he was shocked to see it was from Shawn. He ran back to the conference room and told the group that Shawn had called him and there was a voice mail.

Henry almost shouting said, "Ok play it maybe it will let us know how to find my son"

Lassiter pulled up the voicemail and put it on speaker. Shawn was speaking "Lassie someone is breaking into my room I don't know who it is (loud thud as the door flew open) Oh God Allison Crowely I thought I put you away forever" Allison laughed and told Shawn "No one gets away with putting me in a padded cell, I want you to meet my friend Micah he is going to help me practice on you this week but before we do that, I cant having you screaming for help so night night Shawnie" (the sound of a silenced gun shot hitting Shawn and Shawn's muffled groans) The rest of the voice mail was muffled but they could hear Allison and Micah put Shawn in something that moved and they heard him being loaded into a van. The last thing before the voicemail ended was Allison telling Micah to head to the cabin and a muffled "help me please" from Shawn then the voicemail ended.

The group sat there stunned and began to replay and pick apart every detail of the message hoping for a clue, something that would lead them to Shawn.

The first thing that they did was try to track Shawn's GPS but they were not able to get anything. They pulled out the big clear board and they began putting every lead no matter how small on the board hopefully something would help lead them to Shawn.

The van pulled up to the cabin. This was Allison's family cabin it was owned by her grandparents and it had the perfect basement to be able to preform all the experiments that she was hoping to do, she thought hopefully Shawn was as tough as they say and he wouldn't go and die on me before I could finish.

Micah took the unloaded the basket carrying the unconscious man and took it to the basement of the cabin. He took Shawn out of the basket and laid him on a bed. He didn't bind him he knew he wasn't going anywhere with a whole in his chest.

Micah left and Shawn heard Allison heading down stairs and he stealthily called Lassiter again. He had bled so much the phone was not visible to the outside and it was on mute so they were not going to hear if anyone picked up.

Lassiter did pick up this time and put the phone on speaker so the whole group could hear. He waited for Shawn to speak so they wouldn't give away the fact that he had his phone on him. What they heard would scar them forever.

Allison came down stairs and said "Well Shawn there is no time like the present to get started. I showed Micah a picture of your little girlfriend, you know the bitch that fought me in the basement and well he really likes her, he asked if she could be our next toy?" Shawn answered back you leave her alone you hear me. Allison laughed, "Always the gentleman, well I am sorry but you wont be able to stop us because you will be dead. Now lets get on with our first experiment" She held up this strange whip to Shawn and asked if he knew what this was? He huffed back "Yeah a cat of 9 tails did you get the shells from the lake in front of the cabin"

Allison smiled you are so smart Shawnie, I did make it myself I hope you enjoy it. Then there was no more speaking just the sounds of the whip hitting Shawn and scraping his flesh off with it. With each hit his yell got weaker and weaker till it was just a groan.

The group continued to listen in horror as they heard Allison smack Shawn's face and tell him " We will pick this back up in the morning, if you don't bleed to death tonight." Shawn waited till Allison went upstairs and shut the door then he managed to say. "In a basement of a cabin on a lake was brought here in a white van bleeding really bad, probably gonna die I love you Jules, I love you Dad" and with that there was only the sound of Shawn's labored gurgling breaths till the phone dropped the call.

By the time the call ended Juliet was near inconsolable, Henry and Gus both had tears in their eyes and the rest of the group just sat there stunned.

Lassiter was the one who snapped the group back into action. He reminded them that Shawn was giving them clues and they had to follow them quickly so they could get Shawn back alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Back in the cold dark basement Shawn laid on a stiff cot shivering, what clothes he had on were soaked through with his blood. He laid there for what felt like hours fading in and out of consciousness. He could see a small window at the top of the far wall he looked at the stars and thought about his sweet Juliet and prayed that when he died she would find some one amazing.

He could feel himself slowly slipping away. He knew that if he made it through the night after Allison was finished with round 2 in the morning he would be dead.

He eventually allowed himself to sleep a little but he hadn't closed his eye long when he heard the squeak of the basement door. The steps he heard coming were heavier than Allison's they must belong to Micah. He thought, "Man if he is insane as Allison then I may not make it to round two."

Micah came to the edge of the cot where Shawn was and Shawn weakly looked up at the imposing figure. Micah said "Good you are awake, there are a few things I wanted to try but Allison wouldn't let me so while she is asleep I thought I would come and take my turn with you"

Micah began to wipe some of the blood from Shawn's shredded back. Shawn asked what he was doing to him. Micah just laughed well I need to get some of this blood washed off, I mean its okay for you to be bloody but I don't want to be bloody"

That frightened Shawn even more. What does he have planned for me? Shawn wanted to fight back but he had lost so much blood he barely had enough energy left to open his eyes.

Micah was all done wiping Shawn's back and told Shawn; "One thing I have always wanted to try was having sex with a man. Now don't get me wrong I am not gay but a boy can wonder cant he? " With that Micah climbed on top of Shawn and all Shawn could do was lay there and cry while Micah satisfied his curiosity.

After Micah was done after what felt like hours but Shawn just laid there in tears not only for what had just happened but the force that Micah satisfied his curiosity with started made the wounds on his back start bleeding again.

Micah looked at the quivering mass that was Shawn and smiled and reached down and smacked his cheek. "That was a lot of fun Shawnie boy! If you survive tomorrow night maybe I will sneak down to give you another try" Micah cleaned himself up and pulled up his pants.

Micah started to leave when he remembered that there was one other thing that he was curious about. He looked at Shawn and said, "Oh yeah before I go I wanted to try on more thing. I always wondered how much force it would take for a person like me to break a human bone with a hammer"

He grabbed a hammer, tossed it in his hands a couple of times and rolled Shawn over. With all the force he had Micah hit Shawn's right tibia with the hammer. The sound that Shawn's tibia made when it shattered pleased Micah he smiled this evil smile that Shawn had only seen in the worst horror movies. Shawn did not have the energy left in his body to scream and that disappointed Micah. Shawn let out this pathetic weak grunt and then slipped into darkness. Micah sat and looked at Shawn for a few minutes enjoying his handiwork then slipped back upstairs before Allison could tell that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Back at the station the entire police force was busy chasing down every lead. Everyone wanted to get Shawn back alive and everyone wanted to get these crazy people off the street. Even McNab released himself out of the hospital to come and help with the search for his friend.

The Chief told him to stay at the hospital and recover but he told the Chief that he felt like it was his fault Shawn was taken in the first place. Vick smiled at the young officer and was about to give him a pep talk about this could have happened to anyone but she looked into his big puppy dog eyes and patted his arm and told him she would welcome his help.

It was now 3 in the morning the clear board was covered with pictures of Shawn, Allison and Micah along with every clue that Shawn was able to communicate with them. Henry and Lassiter stood looking at the board slowly getting angry with themselves.

Henry burst out in anger "Dammit the answer is right in front of us and we are too stupid to get it. Shawn gave us all we need to get him back but what we really need is him to decipher all these random clues. We sit here and look at this freaking board and my only son is dying, oh God he is dying and I cant do anything to stop it" with that he fell back into his chair held his head in his hand and started to cry.

Juliet came over and gave the older Spencer a hug, she wanted to tell him that Shawn was going to be okay but after this much time and they didn't have any real clues she didn't think they were going to get him back alive either.

The room was quietly stunned by what they had just witnessed and saddened by what they all feared to be true.

Buzz McNab came storming into the conference room not paying attention to the scene that was unfolding. The whole room jumped when the doors opened and Lassiter growled "This better be important McNab." McNab smiled and said, "Oh sir it is VERY important. It took a lot of digging but Allison Crowley's great Uncle owns a cabin on Lake George right outside of town and here is the blueprints of the cabin and there is a huge basement"

That news energized the crowed; everyone patted McNab on the back and said well done to the proud officer.

Chief Vick gathered everyone together and they set off toward the Crowley family cabin. They group came up the hill without lights or sirens so not to tip off the people in the houses. They parked at the end of the long winding driveway and went the rest of the way to the house on foot.

They were all in full assault gear with bulletproof vests and high-powered weapons. They did not know what traps Allison would have for them but they would be ready.

Once everyone was in position Lassiter kicked in the front door and another Detective kicked in the back door. Before the inhabitants of the house could react to the noise the house was filled with police. First to be spotted was Micah.

Micah came out of his room only wearing his boxer shorts but carrying a handgun. Detective O'Hara spotted him and she proceeded to shot him between the eyes. He dropped like a sack of rocks, they reached down and grabbed his gun and then went to find Allison.

They entered the room next to the room Micah came from and found Allison trying to escape out of the window. When they came through the door Allison started to turn to shot at them when Chief Vick fired a shot from her post in the yard. She hit Allison in the head and she fell off the roof onto the cement slab below.

Now that the scene was secure Gus and Henry started to head into the house. They too were in a bulletproof vest but they couldn't come in till the scene was secure.

Henry and Gus came through the front door and saw Juliet standing at a doorway that they assumed lead to the basement. Juliet stopped them and said, "I know you want to rush down there so do I but Lassiter wants us to wait and let him investigate the scene first."

Lassiter headed down the dark and creaky stairs having to brush cobwebs out of the way as he went. The only sound that he heard from the basement was the sound of liquid dripping. He came down into the basement and looked to the left of the stairs and what he saw just about made him loose his dinner.

That liquid that he heard dripping was not a leaky pipe it was Shawn. The cot that he was laying on was soaked through with his blood and it had started to drip through and there was a crimson puddle underneath the bloodied man.

Lassiter had seen a lot of crime scenes in his time he had grown calloused to the sight of a dead body but the way he found Shawn was worse than anything he had seen before. How could someone do this to another human being much less someone who he called a friend?

Lassiter knew that Shawn was gone but he reached down to confirm him being gone. He just about jumped when he felt a pulse. He ran back up the stairs two at a time and told Chief Vick, Henry, Juliet and Gus that he found Shawn he is alive but barely and they need a helicopter hear NOW to take him to the hospital.

Lassiter only let Henry down into the basement he asked Chief Vick to stay with Juliet and Gus. At first Juliet fought Lassiter and said she didn't care what he looked like she wanted to see him.

Lassiter grabbed his partner and looked her in the face and said, " I know you love him and you want to be by his side but if God forbid he dies I KNOW that Shawn would want your last memory of him to be of something happy not the way he looks right now okay, stay up here for him please." Juliet was stunned at the unusual show of emotion from her partner and agreed.

As Henry and Lassiter walked down the stairs Lassiter tried to prepare the father for what he was about to see. No words could prepare Henry for the way his son looked. Henry just stood there shocked and all he could say was "Dear Lord". Lassiter grabbed the shocked fathers arms and told him "I know seeing him like this is almost unbearable but I need your help to asses his injuries and prepare him for transport to the hospital."

The knowledge that his son needed him now more than ever helped him slip into cop mode. When another officer brought down a first responder kit the two worked together cleaning his wounds and covering the wounds that were still bleeding. They were concentrating so hard helping Shawn that they didn't notice the young officer who brought them the kit was throwing up in the corner of the basement.

The chopper was on standby so it arrived at the cabin within ten minutes the paramedics rushed down stairs with the stretcher and the four men loaded Shawn into the stretcher and brought him up the stairs. Before the paramedics could wheel him away Lassiter asked if the group could have a moment. Juliet came over and kissed the lifeless man on the forehead and told him that she would love him always and forever. Gus Came over and said "We have you know buddy you are going to be okay." Vick Patted went to pat him on the shoulder but there were no places not covered in wounds so she just told him "We are all right here with you." Henry grabbed his hand and said "We have got you know kiddo, I love you kid."

Lassiter then motioned for the paramedics to load the barely holding onto life man into the helicopter. Shawn was on his was to the hospital 30 minutes after the first door was kicked in.

Henry, Gus and Juliet got into Gus's car and sped off to the hospital to be with Shawn. Lassiter just sat on the back stairs staring at the moonlit lake. Vick noticed her lead Detective and came and sat down next to him. She didn't say a word she just sat there. To her surprise she noticed that Lassiter was crying. She pated him on his leg and told him that he did an amazing job tonight.

He smiled at the Mother like Police Chief and said "Thank you, I don't think I will ever get the image of Shawn lying in that bed barely recognizable out if my head" he put his head in his hands to hide his tears and continued "How could anyone be so insane to hurt someone like that?" Chief Vick just smiled and said "I don't know but as long as there are people like that in the world I hope I have cops like you to stop them" she patted his leg and told him to join them when he was ready.

On the way to the hospital Shawn's heart stopped 4 times because of loosing so much blood, he was intubated and they were able to set his leg." They were at the hospital within minutes and once he was there the waiting team if Doctors took the dying man to the operating room to try and save him.

It took Henry and the gang an excruciating hour to get down the mountain roads and to Mercy hospital. They got to the ER and asked the nurse at the desk how Shawn Spencer was? She knew exactly how he was without looking at the computer she smiled this sad smile at them and told them about his heart stopping in the helicopter ride and assured them that they got it going again each time but now he was in surgery and as soon as she knows anything she will make sure that they know.

The trio sat in the hospital waiting room. They waited and they prayed that the man that meant so much to them would make it through this nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The team of doctors worked quickly trying to sew up all the places Shawn was loosing blood. He had so many deep cuts and gashes on him it was a near impossible task but the Doctors never stopped trying. The Doctors finally got the big bleeders sewn so they could start trying to replace some of the blood that he lost before they turned their attention to the gaping bullet hole in his chest.

The team of doctors hoped that the two fresh pints of blood would stabilize the man while they sewed up his chest. The X-ray that they took of his chest showed the bullet was lodged in his sternum. They made a tough call to leave the bullet in t he bone for now and sew up the damage that it caused. The lead Doctor thought if he survives, we can come back and fetch the bullet latter.

After five long hours of surgery Shawn's back was sewn shut. There were so many stiches that went so many directions that one of the nurses commented the doctors handiwork looked like her Grandmothers crazy quilt. His wound on his chest was closed and they were about to take him to intensive care when they discovered that he was still bleeding and it wasn't from a wound it was from his rectum. They investigated and to the horror of everyone in there they realized that he had been brutally rapped while in captivity.

The Doctors carefully mended his wounds down there and then sent the man to icu to recover. None of the doctors that worked on Shawn believed that he would recover from his injuries and after they found evidence of the rape they were not sure that he would even want too.

Doctor Solomon was the lead Doctor on Shawn's case so it was his responsibility to go and talk with the family. He sat in the locker room changing out of the bloody scrubs he was not sure how to break the news to the family. He thought, "I have been a doctor for a lot of years and what I saw today was a first and hopefully last." He changed clothes and headed out to talk to the family.

By the time the doctor came out to the family the crowed of people waiting now included Chief Vick and Lassiter. The five people jumped when they saw the doctor emerge from the double doors. He stopped at the nurses station and then proceeded over to the eager crowed. He asked if they were there for Shawn Spencer? They all shook their heads yes and Henry jumped up and asked, "How is my son doc."

The doctor sighed and sat down in front of the group, at this point they were all steadying themselves to hear that Shawn had passed away. Doctor Solomon began by saying that Shawn is alive and in intensive care.

Doctor Solomon continued, He has lost a huge amount of blood and we have begun the process of replacing the blood he lost. His back had the most severe damage but we were able to close all the wounds but now we have to be concerned with infection.

The bullet that went into his chest lodged in his sternum so we decided to leave it and if, I mean when he recovers from these injuries we can remove the bullet. His leg was set in the helicopter over, it is going to need surgery but he is just not strong enough right now.

Doctor Solomon paused and sighed. Henry said "What else Doc we need to know everything." With another sigh he told the group that as they were finishing the surgery we noticed that he was still actively bleeding but it was from his rectum. It turns out that he was also brutally rapped while he was held captive. The whole crowed gasped and Henry muttered "Oh my God!"

Doctor Solomon told the group that he was so sorry but he thought that they needed to know and then said if you are ready I will take you to see him. Before they could get up Juliet stopped the doctor and asked, "Do you think he will survive this."

Doctor Solomon sighed again as he searched for the right words, he looked at Juliet and told her "I am a Doctor, I am not God it is not up to me to say weather a person lives or dies and I would not be much of a doctor if I tried too say otherwise. The fact of the matter is it is going to be tough for him to survive this but I have seen healthy people drop dead and people I thought were ready to die come back for a full recovery. So I cant really tell you. I can just say he is alive now and I will take you to him."

The group stopped at the door to Shaw's room the doctor took a moment to prepare them for what they were about to see. Henry was the first in the room and his knees could barely hold him up with the shock of seeing his son in this way. Thankfully Lassiter and Gus flanked him as he entered and they helped the Elder Spencer to a Chair next to the bed.

Juliet started to tear up as soon as she saw Shawn. Lassiter could only look at the man in the bed with sadness in his eye and Chief Vick came in and muttered "Dear God, Shawn I am so sorry."

Gus who was normally the one who would be crying but he knew that the rest of the group needed someone to be strong so he went to the foot of the bed and patted Shawn's good leg and told the unconscious man how glad he was to see him and how he scared the hell out of them all.

He also said, "You would be proud of your girlfriend she took out the big scary dude for you and Chief Vick she nailed Madame Cray Cray as she tried to escape out of the window. Lassiter and your dad took really good care of you in the basement and they watched out for us by not letting us go down there."

He finished by assuring his best friend that he was safe and sound in the hospital now so all he had to do was get better and open his eyes.

The rest of the crowed really appreciated what Gus was trying to do. Vick was the next to chime in. "I am glad to get you back Shawn and you have to get better soon we have a ton of cases for you and Mr. Guster to start working. I have got to take Juliet and Lassiter for a bit but we will all come back and see you soon okay Mr. Spencer?" with that she patted his leg and her and Lassiter walked out of the room.

Juliet reached down and kissed Shawn's forehead and told the unconscious man "I was worried that crazy Allison was going to take my heart away last nigh but she didn't because you are still here, I love you sweet man." With that she wiped a tear and went with Lassiter and Vick back to the station to close out the case.

Gus and Henry sat in silence for a while as they both looked at the young man barely holding onto life. Henry looked at Gus and asked, "Do you think if he wakes up from this he will be able to live with the memory of being tortured and of being raped. I know he is a strong person but I don't know if he can handle this"

Gus with a tiny bit of anger in his voice said, "Mr. Spencer, Shawn survived this torture, most people would have closed their eyes and died but he didn't. Be proud of the fact that you have an amazing son and he WILL survive this and we will be there to help him when he needs it"

Henry smiled at his son's lifelong friend "Your right Gus, I am sorry I should have learned by now not to doubt my boy. You are also right when he wakes up we will be there for him no matter what he needs."

Another hour of silence mixed with bits of small talk passed. Henry told Gus that he was going to stay with Shawn and he could go home and get some rest. Gus reluctantly agreed after realizing that he hadn't sleep in 30 hours. Guster said, "Call me if anything changes or you need me." He smiled at the old man in the chair patted his shoulder and left to leave father and son alone.

Henry dimmed the lights and sat in the chair next to his son and just smiled at the unconscious figure. He said, "Gus was right, you survived this torture most people wouldn't have. I am so very proud of you my boy. You grew up to be one hell of man and best of all, my friend. You rest and heal and know that your Papa Bear is right here and no one is going to hurt you again I promise. Love you kiddo"

( To be continued.. )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Henry sat the entire night in that chair looking at his son. All he could do was look at his face. Shawn was 32 years old but laying in that bed his face reminded Henry of the little boy that he nursed through chicken pox, broken bones and countless fevers. It was so easy to take away his pain back then, he wasn't sure how he was going to help take the pain of this away.

The sun started to peak through the nighttime sky and there was no change in Shawn's condition. Henry got up from the chair and stretched a bit and walked around the room. He hadn't slept in 45 hours and he was starting to feel it. He hated to leave his son's side but he had to get some coffee in him so he patted Shawn's good leg and promised he would be back in just a few minutes.

Henry left the room and went to the hospital cafeteria. He was familiar with the place. It seems Shawn is in the hospital with some regularity now that he is a Psychic Detective. He actually had a coffee card for the café. You know the card that gives you a free coffee after you get 10. Scary thing is he all ready had seven cups marked he laughed to himself I guess I will get that free coffee this hospital trip.

Henry picked out the largest coffee they had and an assortment of other drinks and some food to take back to the room. The café was busier then he had ever seen it. He was starting to get really antsy he hated leaving Shawn alone for so long. He finally made it to the register and he paid for his items, grabbed his bags and started the trip back to Shawn's room.

Henry was all ready upset about how long the café took but he was downright angry when two male nurses about knocked him over running to help someone. His heart stopped when he realized they were running into Shawn's room. He ran as fast as he could too see what was happening. He didn't hear them call code blue but it must be something big for all this activity.

He finally got to the threshold of his son's room and saw his son was still unconscious but he was thrashing around in the bed screaming "stop it please, don't hurt them you bastards." The two large nurses that almost knocked Henry down could not subdue the frightened man. The female nurse was preparing a dose of something to calm Shawn down.

Henry came in and told the nurse to give him a chance to calm him down before she drugs him. She looked at him and then Shawn and then back at him and said you have two minutes.

Henry put his food down and walked over to his thrashing son. He leaned down and gently pulled him into a hug. He gently and quietly told his son "I Love you Shawn its Dad. Its all right son, we got them they can't do any more harm I promise. I am here and I will protect you. You have to relax or you will hurt yourself. Calm down and let Dad handle it okay." Shawn never woke up but with every word his Dad spoke he calmed down more and more till his dad was able to lay his calmly sleeping son back in the bed.

The nurses were impressed with Henry and told him they would leave Shawn in his capable hands and if he needed them to holler.

Henry settled back into his bedside perch and began to eat his breakfast and drink his coffee. Right about the time his empty coffee cup hit the trashcan Juliet and Gus came in the room. Henry was glad to have someone who could answer him back to talk to. He filled them in on the bad dream he just had and told them that was the only thing that has happened since last night.

Gus and Juliet offered to stay with Shawn a few hours while he went home and grabbed a shower and some clothes. Henry was hoping to head home for a while but after the nightmare episode he decided he wasn't going to leave his son's side. He politely declined the offer but did ask if they could bring a bag with a change of clothes and some other supplies he needed from home.

Gus was happy to oblige his best friends father. Juliet said that she would bring dinner to the hospital tonight when Gus brought the clothes. Henry smiled and said sound great it's a date.

Gus and Juliet went to work since they weren't needed at the hospital and as promised they came back that night with supplies, dinner and Lassiter and Chief Vick. They walked into Shawn's room and were surprised at what they saw. The elder Spencer was in the bed next to Shawn and Shawn was nuzzled next to his Dad like he would have done when he was 5; Henry's arms, wrapped tightly around his son. They all cooed at the precious scene.

Henry and Shawn had a unique relationship, they all knew that either of them would die for the other in an instant but such a display of affection was a shock to the group. Henry woke up at the sound of them putting the food down on the hospital table. He smiled and wiggled gently away from his son leaving a pillow where he was.

He told the group, "Shawn was having nightmares one after another and the only way I could calm him down was hold him and tell him I was there and that those people would never have a chance to hurt him again."

Juliet smiled sadly at the older man and said, "I am so glad that he has you here for him but it breaks my heart that even unconscious his mind will not allow him to forget what he has been through."

Henry agreed, "The kids mind has always been his biggest asset and his biggest liability. He can recreate scenes and remember things in such detailed clarity and unfortunately that includes the bad stuff too"

Gus Chimed in telling the group "He recreated the whole battle scene when that dude got killed in the civil war thing you did Lassie. He made an exact copy of the evidence board from memory and he only saw the one at the station for like two minutes."

Juliet smiled at the unconscious man and agreed with the others he is pretty amazing but we should get going on this food before its cold.

Henry just sat down with his plate when he could tell another nightmare was starting. Shawn began to yell, "Oh please man don't do that to me, Please Oh God get off me man, please stop please" then he started to cry. You could tell that everyone's heart in the room was breaking especially Henry. Henry left his plate and went to comfort his son bringing him back into his big arms and just like the other times Shawn calmed down and started to rest peacefully again.

The group just stood there in shock. Juliet shook her head and asked Henry, "You have been doing this all afternoon?" Henry smiled and nodded yes. "He needs me and I will be dammed if I am going to let him down."

Vick came over to the bed that held both Spencer's and asked Henry if the nurse could give Shawn any drugs to help. Henry told them "I wouldn't let them drug my son. They want him to wake up not go deeper into a coma and if I need to hold him through a few nightmares then that is what I will do."

The group just smiled at the dedication and love the old man had for his son. Chief Vick handed Henry his plate of food. Henry held Shawn close with one arm and ate with the other and they had a wonderful evening talking and laughing.

The group was about to leave they cleaned up all the dirty dishes and gathered there belongings. Henry had not let Shawn go once since they got there. They came over to the bed to tell both men goodnight. Soon it was another evening with Henry and Shawn all alone. Henry knew that in the bed next to Shawn it was possible he might get a little sleep so he didn't budge instead he leaned his head gently on his sons and the two Spencer men slept the evening away.

About 3 a.m. Henry had to go to the bathroom and stretch out his back he went to the bathroom that was in Shawn's room so he wouldn't be far. He had just finished his business when he heard something that made his heart jump. A very faint "Dad? Dad? Where are you Dad? Henry gathered himself and ran out into the room.

He had left Shawn hugging a pillow and when he came out he was still hugging that pillow but his amazing green eyes greeted Henry. Henry smiled great big and came to his son's bedside "I am right here son, I promised I wouldn't leave and I didn't" Shawn's eyes looked terrified at first but they softened when they saw his Dad. "Dad is it really over?" Henry smiled as tears filled his eyes "Yes my boy it is over, they will never hurt you again. They are dead" Shawn smiled and sighed "I am sorry I wasn't strong enough to stop them from doing what they did to me, I tried but I could even move"

Henry went from teary to full on crying he pulled his only son up into his arms and told him "I have never been prouder of you than I am right now. You did everything perfect. They were really bad people and you couldn't stop them you were almost dead. You held on through unthinkable things to come back to me. I am so grateful to have my boy back. I am so proud of the man that survived this attack."

Both men were in tears now. Henry continued to hold his son till morning when he knew that they would have to talk to the police and he would have to relive some of the torture he endured but for now it was just him and Shawn which to Henry was perfect.

(one more chapter to wrap it all up Thank you for reading )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rest did not come easily to either man over night. Shawn continued to have nightmares when he allowed himself to sleep but Henry was right there to calm him down. The next morning Shawn asked his Dad how much anyone knew about what happened to him. His Dad had to be honest and tell him that Gus, Vick, Lassiter and Juliet knew everything. Shawn looked disappointed at the information.

Henry sat next to his son's bed and told him " No one is going to judge you for what happened." He told him all that went on when they were listening to the phone calls and how everyone including Lassiter was a mess until they figured out where you were. He told him how Juliet shot Micah between the eyes and how she was extra happy about her kill shot when she found out what he did to you. He told him about Vick taking Allison out and how Lassiter took such care of you in the basement and was a really good friend to Juliet by not letting her see you in that basement.

Shawn was curious "What was so bad about how I looked in the basement?" Henry shifted in his seat uncomfortably "Well son let me just tell you that if I hadn't looked hard I would not have even known it was you. You were so messed up and you were covered in blood. It is an image that will be in my nightmares forever." Shawn felt bad for asking.

About 8:30 he heard Juliet and Gus coming down the hallway. Henry perked up and told Shawn "Lets surprise them! I will go out and tell them I have something to show them and when we come back in you smile great big at them and say surprise." Shawn giggled at his Dad and told him he is in. Henry quickly headed outside of the door and put his saddest face on. The two friends saw Henry and his face and just knew that he was waiting to tell them Shawn took a turn for the worse.

Henry stopped the friends and said, "I want you to take a deep breath to get ready for what you are going to see in this room. You need to stay strong for Shawn Okay?" They agreed then he opened the door to the SHOCK of the friends Shawn was awake with a huge smile on his face and said "SURPRISE". Henry was smiling ear to ear and so were the friends. Juliet ran over to Shawn and gave him a huge hug and kiss. Gus came over and they exchanged a fist bump everyone was so glad to see Shawn awake and smiling.

The group laughed and hugged the entire morning. For a little while they were able to forget the events of the last few days and that they were in a hospital and Shawn still had a long road to recovery they were enjoying each others company something that 4 days ago none of them thought would ever happen again.

That evening Juliet came back with Vick and Lassiter and they took care of all the police details like the official report and the whole room cried while Shawn retold what he remembered about what happened to him. Lassiter closed the file and told the young man that this was now history and the only thing left is the healing.

Shawn asked the crowed of friends if he could chat with Lassiter privately for a few minutes they agreed and decided it was a good time to make a food run. Shawn propped himself up as best as he could in the bed. Lassiter sat beside him and asked what he could do for him? Shawn did not know quit how to start but he looked into Lassie's deep blue eyes and said, "I heard a little bit of how you worked so hard to find me and how you took care of me in the basement and how you wouldn't let Juliet and Gus see me there and I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart." Lassiter was taken a back with the show of emotions from Shawn and told him, "You are very welcome, I know that you would do the same for me." Shawn smiled and agreed. Lassiter thought for a moment and continued, "I do have one question, of all the people you could have called why did you pick me?" Shawn looked at his blanket and smiled and said, "Because I believe in you as a cop and I knew if anyone could have pieced together the clues to find me it would be you and at hey if you were late finding me you would have the least problem shooting the two maniacs that could have killed me." Lassiter grinned and told Shawn "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me before. Yes I would have been happy to shot them repeatedly for you." The two friends laughed and just chatted till the others came back and then they all laughed and shared a meal together.

Shawn was in the hospital for three months he had four more operations one to fix his leg and one to take the bullet out and they also had to remove his spleen and put skin graphs in parts of his back. Shawn was also treated in the hospital for PTSD and he responded well with the love and support from his friends.

Three months, four days and 14 hours after Mr. Yin's apprentice took him captive and almost killed him he was wheeled out of the hospital to his father's waiting truck. He would have to walk on crutches for a while and he was still in therapy but he was alive. He soaked in the sunshine and breathed in the fresh air.

His Dad helped him into the truck and got into the drivers side and Shawn smiled at his Dad "Lets head home papa Bear." They went home and they all lived happily ever after at least for now until the next psychopath comes along.

This is the end Thank you for reading


End file.
